1. Field
The invention relates to data transfer in a user-specific portable heart rate monitor system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user-specific portable heart rate monitor system typically comprises a user wearable structure such as a transmitter belt to be placed around the user's chest. The user wearable structure comprises an electronic circuit for detecting an electrocardiogram from the surface of the user's skin and for transmitting the electrocardiogram or a pulse characterizing a part thereof wirelessly to a user interface unit of the heart rate monitor, which typically is a wrist receiver to be placed on the user's wrist. The data on heart activity may be stored and processed in the user interface unit. The data may later be transferred from the user interface to an external computer for further processing.
The transmitting and storing of the data is complicated. Besides, wireless transmission is not always possible.
It is therefore useful to consider techniques that allow improvements in storing and transferring the measured data.